deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/No More Wikia - Pilot
Intercom: Will Mr. Leo Lightning please come to the front desk? Your appointment with Miss Exphoria is now. Leo: Ah, christ, here we go. A man of tall stature and a strong build, the 24 year old pokemon fan named Leo Lightning made his way over to the front desk, passing by wrestling thugs, a crack addict, and a man around the same age as Leo himself. Leo: You do know that the waiting room is right here, right? No need to waste power- Front Desk Lady: Aw, shut yer yap and sign the damn paper. Leo: No hospitatlity, aye. Leo does the paper work and hands it back to the lady, who sends him off with a pass to the big office at the top of the building. Leo: *slamming elevator buttons* Why the hell isn't the thing coming down? Janitor: It's busted, you have to take the stairs. Sorry kid. Leo: *looks towards the stairwell* Dip better kiss my ass after I'm done with this... Flash forward about an hour later, Leo practically kicks the door open to Exphoria's office. Leo: A-Are you Exphoria? Can I just sign up for this and be on my way? Exphoria: Why, yes, yes I am. I assume you are Leo Lightning? Leo: The guy who sounds like he'd belong in a Thundercats episode? Yes. Exphoria: Why yes, this will be quick. I require, however, that I must see your skills before you sign up. Leo: What, do I have to kick your ass or something? Exphoria: No, but, uhhh... Can you scoot back a little bit? Leo does so. Exphoria: A liiiiiiitle more. Leo sighs and does so again, Exphoria slams a butto nand he falls through a door. Exphoria: Perfect! *she and her desk now down, protected by a bullet proof glass casing* This is your initiation! Show me that you can kill. Leo: Now you fucking tell me... Exphoria: Now who to call... ooh! This one looks cool! Intercom goes off somewhere in the distance, and the same guy from the waiting room, who's similar to Leo, enters. ???: Iz zis initiation? Leo: I have to fight a white flag? Oh, sacre bleu, pardon me. Exphoria: Ukal Yroski, I assume? Ukal Yroski: Mother side french, father side Russian, yes, zat iz me, and I azume zat zis walking burger joint iz Leo? Leo: Uh, yeah. Exphoria: Have fun you two! *goes back up to her office* Leo: So what weapon do you carry? Ukal Yroski: Only my base fists. Leo: *takes out twin daggers, both serrated and twisted* So you brought nothing to a knife fight? This should be easy. Leo rushes towards Ukal, stabbing and slicing, while Ukal keeps taking the hits, not even fazed. Ukal Yroski: You call zis strength? I'll show you strength! Ukal reaches out and grabs a hold of the daggers, snapping them like twigs. Leo: What the- *elbowed across the room, makes a dent in the iron wall* Ukal Yroski: Haha! Do YOU want to put up the white flag? Leo: *looks around* "Shit. I'm defenseless and I'm stuck in a death match with a guy not even fazed by knife wounds! There has to be a way out of thi- the pipes!" Leo gets to his feet and runs to one corner of the room, Ukal rushing after. Ukal Yroski: I got you now! Ukal runs right at him, and in a maneuver, Leo kicks off the wall and lands on Ukal's shoulders, ripping off a pipe. The newly removed pipe causes coolant to spew into the room, causign it to get colder. Ukal Yroski: Brrrr... Just vat are you planning little ma- Leo fast balls the pipe right at Ukal, knocking him back towards the hole, and causing him to slowly freeze. Ukal Yroski: Y-You... You... *head freezes over, his body moves in trying to get away, meaning he's still conscious* Leo: What the fuck puts you down!? Leo grabs the pipe and kicks off the wall and into the air, slamming it down on Ukal's head, which shatters into pieces. UKAL YROSKI, DEAD Leo: ...That apparently... Exphoria: *comes back down* My oh my, he broke your weapons yet you still killed him. I'm impressed, and you are hired. Leo: Fan-fucking-tastic. Leo exits with Exphoria, while a camera zooms in on him. Employee: Sir... he shows some promise. ???: I can tell. But we'll see how far he gets. Category:Blog posts